My Hero
by Anniih
Summary: Solo porque la salvó comenzaba ser llamado "Héroe" ¡No es héroe de nadie! Pero ella insistía, más aun cuando le gustaban los héroes y los finales felices, lo que quiere decir que le gusta. Arthur era su héroe. UK/USA!Fem; AU.


**~D**isclaimer: El anime/manga Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz. Esta humilde fans solo crea historias para entretenerse, así como el lector, sin fines de lucro. El personaje Islas Vírgenes (Amalia) es de mi propiedad.

**~A**dvertencia: Universo Alterno. Semi-Lemon. Juego de tiempos. No sé si deban sacar pañuelos, y no voy a negar que me salió cursi…hasta el semi-lemon.

**~P**areja: UKxUSA!Fem/ArthurxEmily.

**~N**ota: Tuve problemas con el Word, se me echó a perder, así que la mitad del fic está escrito con WordlPad. Por lo cual puede que haya faltas de ortografías, de todas formas revisé, pero puede que haya algunas que se me hayan escapado.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**My Hero**

Tenía dieciocho años cuando iba caminando tranquilamente por el mismo camino que toma todas las mañanas para ir a la universidad. En el mismo camino donde un tipo la agarró acorralándola en el callejón sin salida que, aparte de robarle quería tocarla. Intentó golpearle con las piernas pero en vano. Gritó apenas cuando su boca fue sellada. Estaba atrapada, nadie llegaría a salvarla. Ese día, al pensar de ese modo negativo apareció él. Tronó los nudillos y lo noqueó. Y luego le dijo un par de insultos.

―Aprende a tratar bien a las señoritas, malnacido ―se acercó y dio una leve patada en una de las piernas del sujeto verificando que no se moviera. Y así fue. El muchacho rubio volteó observando a la chica quien yacía perpleja pegada en la pared―. ¿Te encuentras bien? ―preguntó cambiando el semblante arisco a amable, mostrando una leve sonrisa para darle confianza.

―Sí…estoy bien. Gracias…em… ―quería agradecerle con su nombre pero no lo sabía.

―A-Arthur…Arthur Kirkland.

Y cuando supo cómo se llamaba, no lo soltó jamás. Jamás. Ya que por cosas de la vida iban en la misma universidad, y Emily no podía estar más que feliz, radiante. Lo tenía llamado como su héroe, incluso le contó a media institución lo que ocurrió ese día. Hasta iba a las aulas de Arthur para decirle nuevamente 'muchas gracias' regalándole unas hamburguesas porque lo encontraba medio flaquito. Arthur exasperó por haberlo llamado así. No era flaquito, era formado y tenía buena alimentación. Además, no era necesario que le agradeciera todos los días. Con uno basta y sobra.

Al paso de los días Emily comenzaba acercase más a él. Arthur sentía que lo estaban acosando. Estaba asustado. Se le tiraba encima, intentaba robarle un beso, le enviaba cartas de amor, le pedía que fueran novios, ¡estaba obsesionada! No podía más con ella, iba a morir. Parecía una niñita pre-escolar enamorada. ¿Enamorada? Emily se había enamorado porque a Arthur lo consideraba como su héroe. Es que a Emily le gustan los héroes y su sueño es tener uno al lado por resto de su vida con un final feliz.

Y así pasó en la universidad acosando al pobre de Arthur Kirkland. Él no podía soportarla, era irritante. Le pedía que la dejara en la sala para no pasar algún susto como aquella vez. El rubio solo obedecía. Estando tan acostumbrado que la dejaba ser sin complicaciones. Algunas veces la encontraba adorable mirando los azules de la joven mientras conversaban sin saber por qué, si se supone que siempre anda con sus compañeros. La veía risueña, energética, demasiado alegre. Lo estaba cautivando. Arthur iba cayendo en las redes de la chica sin darse cuenta, ni tampoco en convertirse amigos. Se hicieron amigos, pero Kirkland comenzaba a sentir cosas llamadas amor y sentir de alguna manera que era como su hermana menor. Sin embargo todavía no quería admitirlo. Solo eran amigos y, Emily Jones ya no le enviaba más cartitas amorosas o regalos, simplemente lo tomaba del brazo.

Y a lo lejos, Francis los veía llamando la atención de Arthur. Francis subía y bajaba las cejas de manera picara, sonriendo de lado lo que enrojeció al de orbes verdes. Y fue jalado por la mano de la chica.

―Oye Arthur, supe que hay unas chicas acosándote. Dime quienes son y las golpearé.

― ¿Eh? ―no entendió a lo que se refería. Dejó pasar sus dos segundos para al fin saber. ¡Claro! Las chicas de otras carreras que lo acosan pero no al extremo que lo hacía Emily― Ellas no me están acosando.

― ¿A no? ―colocó las manos en su cintura.

―No. ―sonrió.

La de ojos azules frunció el ceño. Entreabrió la boca para hablar, pero no sabía qué. Calló, y volvió abrir sin saber que decir otra vez.

―Bueno, ellas te están acosando y no quiero que sea sí. Si lo siguen haciendo se las verán conmigo.

― ¿Enserio?

― ¿Sabes lo que quieres ellas? ―preguntó y Arthur negó con la cabeza― Seducirte. Hacer que un "secuestrador" las "secuestre" para que tú las salves como a mí. Ellas me tienen envidia de que tú eres mi héroe y de nadie más.

―No soy tu héroe. Cualquiera lo hubiese hecho.

Emily negó con la cabeza. ―Lo eres. Te protegeré de esas zorras porque eres mío.

Arthur la miró incrédulo.

―Me gustas Arthur. Me gustan los héroes y tú eres uno.

Con eso bastó para que el corazón del muchacho bombardeara a mil por hora. Había creído que solo era amistad, pero al parecer no era tan así. Parecían como si realmente fuesen amigos.

Entonces, las cosas cambiaron. Arthur la quería, sentía cosas por ella, pero…su confusión entre amarla y quererla como una hermana pequeña lo tenían mal. Se alejó poco a poco de Emily con tal de que no se diera cuenta, para resolver lo que realmente siente. Amor o querer. Aun así, ella seguía llamándolo de "Mi héroe" para todo, para lo que sea, hasta en público y sus amigos. A lo que Gilbert estallaba de la risa.

Tuvo que pasar un años más para que al fin Arthur se diera cuenta. La extrañaba en el Messenger, en el Facebook, en Twitter, todas las redes de comunidad social. Siempre se ponía como desconectado cada vez que ella andaba conectada. Veía sus fotos y suspiraba. Soñaba con ella. Se imaginaba su sonrisa y sonreía. Definitivamente estaba enamorado.

Entonces, le pidió una cita con todo su valor que nadie sabe de dónde lo sacó. Pero lo hizo. Provocó una dulce curvatura de labios en la muchacha, aceptando.

* * *

><p>Ahora se mira en el espejo arreglándose para la cita. Se deja el cabello suelto que juega con su perfil y el brillo labial en sus labios. Está nerviosa con verlo. Bueno, lo ha visto siempre, no obstante esta situación es diferente. ¡Tendrá una cita con su héroe! Y luego tendrán un final feliz, de los que sueña, y volverá loco a Arthur con su vestido blanco. Tenía pensando en el rojo, pero se veía muy provocativa que no quería pasar por lo mismo de hace un año atrás. Si sucede, Arthur la salvaría otra vez. No hay duda.<p>

Se da los últimos retoques y sale de la casa. Tiene que estar a las seis de la tarde en el centro comercial para luego ir a un restaurant. Toma un taxi dirigiéndose al sitio dispuesto. Al llegar, camina sin apresuro por la verada observando a la gente de un sábado que seguramente será agitado. Busca cierta figura de Arthur, y lo encuentra de pie, sosteniendo un ramo de rosas. Él se acerca un tanto nervioso, saludando y entregando el presente. En ese momento a Emily le dan ganas de pellizcarle las mejillas pero no lo hará para no causar un mal rato, además, que siente el aroma del perfume del joven anulando sus sentidos. El aroma la tiene hipnotizada, literalmente.

Y ambos se dirigen al restaurant que reservó el mayor, ofreciendo su brazo para que sea tomado por ella. Arthur no puede negar que la joven se ve demasiado bien sobrepasando lo que tenía en mente. Así es, tenía imaginada a Emily con un vestido rojo pasión, pues como había sido tan directa con él…tal vez…lo hubiese usado. El blanco se le ve perfecto.

La cita es normal, nada del otro mundo. Plática con más plática teniendo de compañía entre risas suaves, y una que otra mirada boba de él. La rubia se da cuenta cuando lo hace, y le guiña el ojo provocativa pero inocente a la vez causando un leve rubor en Arthur quien decide concentrarse en comer.

Aunque ya se conocen lo bastante, de todas formas contaban sus anécdotas y otra vez de que Emily lo llamara "héroe" recordando esa vez. Está bien que a ella le guste ese tipo de cosas u hombres, pero comienza a ser cansador. Además, a Arthur no le agrada sentirse así, sentirse y ser llamado como héroe, porque no lo es. No le gusta. Le gustaría decírselo por…pierde la cuenta por cuantas veces se lo ha dicho. Se siente incómodo. No es ningún súper héroe.

Cuando termina la noche, Arthur se ofrece a dejarla a la casa para que no le suceda nada y ser un caballero. De repente salen palabras y quedan en silencio. Detienen el paso frente a la casa de Jones. Y él…le pide otra cita, porque le encantó esta. Ella acepta.

Nuevamente silencio. Miradas que se comparten inconscientemente admirando el brillo de sus ojos ente la noche.

Emily toma la iniciativa en aproximarse, en hacer desaparecer la distancia de sus cuerpos, acercando su boca cada vez más a la de Arthur, cerrando los ojos. Siente la respiración casi pegada a la suya, y…y…

…Arthur la sostiene de los hombros. Será para otro momento. No da besos en la primera cita.

Que desilusión. Sin más que decir, se despiden. Y Emily entra a su casa pateando el sillón.

― ¡Rayos!

Quería un beso de Arthur.

― ¡Le daré uno en la segunda cita! ―dice decidida.

* * *

><p>Y así fue.<p>

No era un hotel de lujo ni un restaurant. Era un sencillo parque con juegos y puestos de comida. Era de día. E inconscientemente Arthur le había tomado la mano mientras estaban sentados en una banca, donde Emily comía de su helado. Ninguno se percataba, hasta caminaron juntos, simplemente paseando por una calle. El momento en que se dieron cuentan, fue donde la muchacha se rascó la cabellera con la mano que tenía sujeta y la volvió a tomar. Y frenó el paso bajando la mirada a sus manos. La levantó sostenida con la del chico quien pestañeó sin comprender mucho. ¿Desde cuándo estaban así? No tenían respuestas. Únicamente se miraron los ojos y sus manos unidas.

Emily aprovechó el momento. Se había acercado con tal de besarlo, sin embargo Arthur reaccionó haciéndose para atrás. Rápido reflejo tiene.

Ante esto, la joven corrió la mirada, al parecer nunca se besarían. Tenía intenciones de soltarlo. Kirkland acercó con delicadeza sosteniéndole el rostro con su mano libre haciendo que ella levantara la vista recibiendo un beso. Una sencilla posesión de labios siendo correspondido. Jamás fue a mayores solo por ser el primero.

Al separarse…

Emily le pide que si quiere ser su novio. El rubio acepta pero prefiriendo que lo haya dicho él primero, porque lo debe hacer un caballero y blablablá. Ella le hace oídos sordos, cogiendo su mano para volver a caminar.

Ahora son novios legales. Jones está más que feliz, muy contenta. Su vida es perfecta. Todas las chicas de la universidad se mueren de envidia por tener a un novio tan…err…cambiante de actitud…y apuesto. ¡Ah, claro! También lindo, sexy, buen trasero, lindos ojos, sexy, lindos labios, sexy, caballero, héroe, sexy, hermoso, sexy, sexy y súper sexy. Y que la ame. Está feliz.

Su corazón acelera cada vez que recibe una llamada de Arthur para desearle las buenas noches y que le vaya bien en el examen. A veces se les escapa la hora conversando por teléfono, donde aparece una gran cuenta. Ella también lo llama en las noches o cuando tiene que salir de viaje de estudios. No obstante, no para en ir a las aulas de su novio para tratarlo de su "novio héroe" y darle un poco de su comida. Nada sorprendente en Arthur. Sigue comportándose como una pre-escolar, y Arthur la quiere así, no la cambiaría por nada del mundo, incluso sonríe más a menudo causando preocupación entre sus amigos. Francis rezaba por su alma, Antonio se mordía las uñas, Ludwig no les tomaba mucha atención.

Y así pasan los meses de su relación de pareja. Se divierten, salen a fiestas, a pasear, ven películas, entre más. Son felices, tienen una relación perfecta. Se dan regalos sin que sea un día importante, aunque sea lo más mínimo. Por supuesto, tienen sus discusiones, pero discusiones completamente tontas, y eso de alguna u otra manera los mantienen unidos. Puede ser extraño, pero así es. Y Arthur se mantiene al tanto de cuidarla, de protegerla, porque no desea que le suceda lo mismo, pero sabe que no pasará otra vez mientras estén juntos. También sigue soportando ser llamado…bueno, ya lo saben.

Entre los ocho meses que llevan saliendo, Emily piensa que no ha ido a la casa de su novio. O sea, si la ha visto pero no entrado. Es curioso. Sin decir que Arthur tampoco le ha invitado. Tal vez se les pasó ese detallito. Y tiene una idea: ver películas, juntos.

No es mala idea. El mayor la 'invita' sin inconvenientes para la noche.

Se instalaron en la sala con palomitas de maíz, bebidas, papas fritas y unas cuantas chatarras más. La película es de acción. A Arthur no le agrada mucho pero igual decide verla, no tiene mucho que hacer y sería de mala educación dejar a su novia sola viendo la televisión. Así que se aguanta cruzándose de brazos.

Una vez termina la "diversión", deciden que es hora de irse a dormir.

―Puedes usar la habitación de la izquierda. ―le ofrece Arthur.

―No quiero dormir sola ―interrumpe enseguida, y no es porque tenga miedo, si no vio ninguna película de terror―, quiero dormir contigo.

― ¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? ―se le cae la cara de lo sorprendido.

―Somos novios, los novios duermen juntos. ¡Anda, di que sí~! Además, hace frío.

El chico suspira agotado. La conoce bastante bien por el cual si le dice que no, llorará y lo tratará de mal hombre, agregando que insistirá hasta el otro día si es necesario con tal de dormir juntos. Dice que sí. Emily corre al cuarto alistando todo.

Solo es un cuarto normal. Típico cuarto de un típico universitario soltero con compromiso, inclusive la cama. Por lo menos caben los dos. Arthur yace dado vuela dando la espala da la chica, mientras ella gira abrazarle por detrás pidiendo que se voltee, porque quiere abrazarlo por delante y sentir el latido de su corazón. Y cuando Arthur obedece, no recuerda por qué razón se están tocando. Solo recuerda la mirada seria sobre la suya. Era la más seria que había mirado en él. Tan seria que perfectamente era considerada como atrapante y cautivante. También la había atrapado con sus besos, con sus manos recorriendo sus piernas, donde aquella mano que subía era suave y sutil, ayudando el cuerpo del rubio posarse encima.

Emily le está gustando que le toque así, de a poquito. Cada parte de su cuerpo, cada zona sensible que le provoca placer, le es delicioso, grandioso, más si es Arthur quien la está tocando. Las manos de Arthur son frías dándoles escalofríos y nervios, erizando su piel mientras sigue el beso que se profundiza más y más bajo las sabanas. Y las caricias también comienzan a ser más directas sin ningún tipo de impedimento.

Los suspiros abundan en la habitación. La temperatura aumenta obligándolos a desvestirse. Cada uno no se quita las prendas, uno ayuda al otro mientras van deleitándose. Por fin ver sus verdaderos cuerpos desnudos. Emily queda un tanto cautivada al conocer el torso de su pareja. Lo mira pasando sus dedos hasta llegar al ombligo, y luego levanta los abrazos para que él le quite la camiseta sin llevar sostenedor. Pues, pensaba que solo iban a dormir.

―Eres preciosa. ―anuncia Kirkland y Emily se sonroja por el cumplido, y más al sentir su cuello ser besado.

Esos besos descienden por su fina silueta instalándose en sus puros pechos. Una electricidad le corre todo el cuerpo votando gemidos tras gemido. Arquea la espalda al tener su piel mojada, ansiada con el cariño del rubio cada vez más acelerado. Ya están completamente desnudos, y ella no aguanta más.

―Arthur, tómame. Hazme tuya. ―puede oírse como petición y así es. Se lo pide ansiada ante la mirada verde desentendida del muchacho, quien luego no oculta una sonrisa al sentir que este momento es el mejor de todos.

Siendo obediente, cauteloso, atento, sujeta las piernas de su novia alrededor de su cintura. Sabe que ella no lo es, sabe que no es el primero, y para él tampoco lo es, ninguno lo es, pero sienten que es su primera vez, más al escuchar sus nombres salir de sus labios por los primeros empujes al ingresar en el interior de la rubia.

El cúmulo de sensaciones se escapa como cuan ladrón. Arthur le está robando el aliento mientras va haciéndola suya, solo suya. Y Emily le abraza por la espalda cerrando los ojos y buscando la boca de su compañero, besándolo al ritmo de las embestidas, haciendo que los latidos de su corazón vayan más rápido por tanta adrenalina.

Se siguen escuchando las palabras de cariño y amor, susurrando "Te amo". Y sus nombres mezclados con los gemidos y el choque de la cama contra pared, repetitivas veces.

Se sienten en el cielo, completando una parte de su relación, compartiendo todo lo tienen dispuesto para entregarse el uno al otro sin remordimientos.

Arthur ya presiente que Emily llegará al orgasmo. Igual él. Sin embargo, tal vez, no sea al mismo tiempo. Debe apresurar, tocarla más para que sienta el clímax acercase más y más.

Y el deleitado orgasmo llega llenando la habitación con sus voces. Alcanzan el éxtasis como ninguno de los dos lo había sentido. Ni siquiera es posible describirlo. Solamente queda decir, el último beso de la noche nace sellando en haber hecho el amor. Y luego queda dormir.

* * *

><p>¿Cuánto ha pasado? Tres semanas aproximadamente. Siguen juntos. Risueños, y todavía con sus peleas sin sentido. Nada cambia…o eso parece. La única que lo nota es la menor. Algo no anda normal, últimamente no anda muy bien con su cuerpo. Había ido al médico recibiendo una respuesta. Aun así, cada día que pasa se siente peor, y no sabe si aceptar o no la pequeña salida que le ofrece Arthur para esta noche. Solo una simple salida. Si le sucede algo malo, él estará allí como su héroe, ¿verdad? Ya que si le cuenta, no la dejará. Porque…la ama. Por ningún motivo desea causar molestia.<p>

La insistencia de Arthur le gana. Decide tener la salida a comer comida italiana. Para gusto y sorpresa de ambos, Feliciano trabaja ahí los fines de semanas junto con su hermano mayor Lovino, quien no está muy dichoso de esto, pero con tal de estar lejos de cierto idiota español acosador y violador de hermanos italianos mayores, estará muy feliz; o que Francis lo ande rondando porque lo encuentra…lindo… ¡maldita sea, lindo! Es asqueroso. Ese Francis es capaz de darle "amor" hasta a una puerta o a Gilbert disfrazado de pollito.

Sin importar mucho la vida "difícil" de Lovino, son atendidos con cordialidad.

Pasta para cenar.

Cenaron tranquilamente, como cualquier cita. Claro que…Jones no puede quitarse de la cabeza lo que le tiene que contar a su pareja. Hasta lo demuestra comiendo en grandes cantidades. Es que tiene _hambre_.

Al de orbes verdes no le sorprende mucho que coma así. La conoció así, siendo acosado en las salas de la universidad. Por lo menos ahora están de vacaciones, que alivio.

Una vez que terminan, dejan la propinan y se despiden. No se van enseguida a casa. Deciden caminar por las calles, observando las tiendas aun abiertas dejando entrar gente.

Van tomados de la mano, cada uno metido en su mundo, sobre todo ella. Existe dos posibilidades, que se niegue o esté a su lado. Es imposible que Arthur sea de esos, es imposible. Si tanto dice que es un caballero, debe aceptar lo que le ofrece el mundo...

...felicidad. Eso le ofrece. La felicidad más grande que pueda existir. Si dice que sí, serán la _familia_ perfecta. Se ilusiona más. Sus esperanzas que siguen en pie.

Debe decirlo ahora.

―Arthur, tengo que contarte algo importante. ―los dos detienen el paso. El aludido la observa.

― ¿No te molesta si fuera en tu casa o en la mía? Si es importante, creo que debe ser privado. ―dice lo más amable posible, no es como si no quisiera escucharla, solo que sería bueno que fuese en casa, si es algo muy importante.

Emily ladea la cabeza pensando si es mejor en privado. Bueno, si es así, entre los dos es mucho mejor. Más adelante dirá su felicidad al mundo.

―Sí, tienes razón. ―acierta sonriente y continúan su caminata, esta vez para regresar a casa, a su casa.

Arthur se detiene para ir a comprar una bebida. Le pide a la rubia que se quede donde esté mientras va a comprar. Ahí lo espera dando vueltas sobre su eje lentamente, esperándolo. Camina un poco donde hay un callejón. Simple curiosidad de mirar, como una niñita. Lo cual no debió hacer.

Observa sujetos en el sitio. Ellos sienten su presencia y voltean a mirarla. Emily traga nerviosa dando un paso hacia atrás con las intenciones de irse donde se encuentra Arthur. Al solo dar la media vuelta, la trapan por detrás. Solo logra gritar el nombre del muchacho para que se apresure mientras es llevada. No alcanzan totalmente llevarla hasta lo más pronfundo del lugar. Kirkland aparece lo más rápido posible, ya se encontraba lo bastante cerca para haberla oído claramente. Alcanza a golpear al que tenía a su novia, pero enseguida uno de ellos lo tira contra la pared. Emily intenta ir hacia él, ayudarlo, sin embargo otra vez es atrapada entre los brazos y arma blanca en su cuello, quedando inmóvil, solo viendo como patean y golpean al rubio.

Grita, grita y grita, queriendo zafarse. El sentimiento de incertidumbre y de angustia le hacen formar un nudo en la garganta, pensando en lo peor.

De repente la dejan libre y ellos huyen dejando a Arthur tirado en el suelo, golpeado y ensangrentado. Ni un segundo pasa para que la joven Jones se acerque sentándose en el piso, volteando el cuerpo de su pareja, examinando que todo se encuentre bien.

No es tan así.

No solo fueron golpes y patatas...también...

Esos malditos cobardes lo apuñalaron en el pecho, específicamente en el corazón. Por eso sangra en demasía, machando la camisa y la chaqueta. Y desde su boca votando aquel líquido que tiene tensa y nerviosa a la rubia.

Esto no puede acabar así. No puede ser.

Y Arthur comienza a cerrar los ojos lentamente, porque sabe que no estará mucho más en este mundo. Lastima, quería estar más tiempo con ella.

― ¡No, Arthur! ¡Arthur, mírame por favor! ―congojada, lo sujeta del rostro impidiendo que mantega vigente la vista― ¡No te vayas! ¡Llamaré una ambulancia pero resiste!

―E-Emi… ¿Estás bien? ―intenta abrir los parpados con mucha dificultad, tan solo para preocuparse que no le haya pasado absolutamente nada. Emily le responde acertando detiendo sus ganas de llorar. No la dejan hablar, lo intenta pero se le atora en forma de hilillo. No importa, con eso es suficiente para él― Que bu-bueno... ¿Qué me tenías…q-que contar?

¿Por qué pregunta esto ahora, en el peor momento? Porque lo presiente sin estar completamente convencido. Que lo diga ella, y estará tranquilo.

La joven no puede, le cuesta que le salgan las palabras mientras siente que la angustia le carcome. Traga sintiendo un apretón en la garganta, casi al punto de no dejar pasar su saliva. ¿Debe decirle ahora? Pero sí...estarán juntos para siempre, ¿verdad?

Se desconcierta cuando Arthur le sonríe, apenas, diciendo que se de cuenta de falsas esperanzas.

No son falsas esperanzas. Es...bueno...es...es... ¡Maldita sea!

―E-Estoy embarazada…vas a ser papá. ―contesta acariciándole el rostro, forzando una sonrisa, la que más puede lograr sacar solo por la vida que lleva en su vientre.

El mayor también sonríe, otra vez, pero mezclada entre felicidad e ironía.

―Papá…q-que lindo…lá-lástima que no podré ve-verlo crecer…

Que no diga esas cosas. Nada de lástima. Se niega a creer. Emily se niega creerlo. Y de verdad, Arthur encuentra lindo que fuera papá, y que le gustaría oír ser llamado así. Tal vez, se parecerá a la mujer que ama o a él mismo. Eso sería lindo.

Ella niega en creer, por lo cual va liberando aquellas lágrimas cristalinas deslizándose por su mejilla, ya no tiene la fuerza de mantener atrapadas esas malditas aguas que son capaces de demostrar lo que siente. Puede ser alegría o tristeza. Esto no era de alegría.

―Sí lo vas a ver...solo resiste, resiste…no te vayas… ―va bajando la voz junto con sus lágrimas que caen al rostro de Arthur.

Él, extiende la mano acariciando la cara la rubia, es lo único que puede hacer mientras agoniza, y lo menos que quiere es verla llorar. Mueve sus dedos elimando poco de rastro que empapan.

―No llores…sé una mamá fuerte…cuéntale sobre mí…¿sí? ―¿no se da cuenta? Con sus palabras hace las cosas peores, lo empeora todo, la está haciendo llorar más, ¿y no quiere que llore? Hasta podría hacerla llorar más― Te amo, me alegra verte conocido.

Lo consigue, inconscientemente.

―Deja de hablar como si te fueras a morir… ―es suficiente― vas a estar bien… No me dejes sola...

―N-No te voy a dejar...so-sola...voy a estar...ahí... ―al principio de las palabras soltó una risilla ingenua, y enseguida baja la mano indicando el vientre de la menor. Si se va, estará allí, protegiendo a ambos o a ambas. Jamás la dejará sola.

Y esta situación no puede ser más irónica. Se repite, de modo diferente. Aquella vez que la salvó, se repite. Pero esta vez el mundo le jugó una muy mala pasada. Aunque sea diferente los hechos, lo que se mantiene igual es haberla salvado. ¿Eso otra vez lo hace héroe? Si no le gusta que lo llame así, no lo es. No lo era.

Y recuerda la vez que Emily le dijo que le gustaba los hérores con finales felices. Para su tristeza, ya no lo es. No habrá final feliz. Pero... ¿podría ser su héroe? Sí ahora que no queda nada.

―A ti…te gustan los héroes… ―comienza a decir llamándo la atención de su novia y futura madre de su hijo― ¿yo fui uno? Creo que…no es tan malo ser uno…

Aprieta los sientes ahogando los lamentos sin dejar de abrazar al mayor. No puede soportarlo más. Solamente puede acertar que fue su héroe y nadie podría ocupar su lugar.

Lo mira y se percata que todo esto tendrá su final. El muchacho va cerrando los ojos, cayendo en la oscuridad, yéndose del mundo de los vivos.

―Arthur…no cierres los ojos… Te amo Arthur... ―suplica y ruega sin importarle que su propia ropa se encuentre manchada de sangre, es lo menos que puede importarle en ese minuto. Solo le importa él― ¡Arthur, mírame, no te vayas! ¡Vas a estar bien! ¡Formaremos una familia! ¡Arthur! ¡Arthur!

Arthur no contesta más, deja caer la cabeza a un lado.

Emily se mantiene ahí, abrazando el cuerpo sin hacerse la idea de que ya no oye la respiración ni los latidos, aquellas sensaciones que la sintió en la primera vez que hicieron el amor. Si fue hace tan pocos días atrás. ¿Por qué? Se niega a creerlo, todo fue tan rápido, es como si huviera sido de un día para otro.

Toda su felicidad la tenía tan planeada que se la derrumban. Su torre de sueños cae en mil pedazos. Puedan que se caigan todo lo que quieran, pero no hará borrar nada, solo atesorar los buenos recuerdos. También entran las discuciones tontas. Seguramente, si le cuenta a su hijo, se reirá de ello.

Esa noche, también fue larga.

* * *

><p>Todos los años va ha verlo. Un lugar donde hay tranquilidad y quizás para algunos despejar su mente. Iba con su bebé en brazos. Iba cuando tenía un año, dos, tres y cuatro. Ahora tiene cuatro años. Se parece bastante a Arthur, sobre todo por heredar sus cejas. Lo más divertido que es una niña bastante hiperactiva, nada que ver con la personalidad de él.<p>

Emily va caminando mientras lleva de la mano a la pequeña quien sostiene unas cuantas flores en su mano. Quedan al frente del lugar que buscan, donde van siempre, aunque la pequeña no recuerda mucho, pero sabe que su mamá siempre la lleva a este lugar a ver a su papá, sin embargo no entiende. ¿No se supone que papá se fue al cielo?

Le había costado decirle la verdad. Fue lo más suave en contarle de un modo infantil.

No mencionan nada, solo miran hacia abajo ante las escrituras, hasta que la pequeña habla curiosa observando una fotografía.

― ¿Mami, cómo era papá? ―pregunta inocente sujetando en sus manitos las flores traidas. Solo lo conoce como era físicamente, nada más.

―Él… ―tartamudea sin estar desconcertada o algo parecido. No esperaba una pregunta así menos en este lugar, es más preferible en casa. Dedica una sonrisa a la menor― Él era una persona cambiante de actitudes, pero era adorable.

― ¿Y era bueno?

―Claro Amalia, fue muy bueno. ―abaja la altura sin dejar de sonreír, observándola.

―Uhmm~ ―murmura ladeando la cabeza para enseguida surcar los labios, porque _tiene_ un papá muy bueno, y luego deposita las flores en un frasquito al lado del cuadro con la imagen de Arthur―. Mira papá, te traje unas flores. ¿Te gustan?

Emily mira el cuadro a distancia recordando los momentos.

Puede que Arthur no se encuentre en cuerpo, pero lo está a su lado, cuidándola a cada momento. Y también a Amalia, a su hija. Lo presiente, lo siente así. Porque sabe que Arthur las está cuidándo, siendo un héroe aunque no quiera que sea llamado así. Todavía no le gusta que sea llamado así.

Pero para Emily lo seguirá siendo. Su héroe.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Lo escribí en un solo día. ¿Pueden creerlo? Andaba con la inspiración y necesitaba escribirlo todo. Me costó bastante, más en el Angst. Sé que no soy buena para ese género, pero hice el intento. La verdad...me dio penita matar a Arthur (;.;) Iba tan bien inspirada en el principio que pasa a ser "sniff, sniff". Además, me tenía cansada de que Alfred fuera siempre el héroe en todas las historias. Solo quise experimentar con Arthur, espero que no me haya salido tan OoC.

Creo que había mencionado en hacer un UKxUSA!Fem más lindo. Bien, este era, pero arrepentí...

Disculpen las faltas de ortografías si las hay.

Espero que les haya gustado, aunque el final me quedó medio rarito.

Si alguien se sintió mal con esto, perdón, no fue mi intención ;.;

Cuídense mucho. ¡Saludos!

_Se agradecen los comentarios y las críticas __solamente__ constructivas. _

**Paz y Amor.**

_¿Review's?_

_Mandas maldiciones a los tipos que mataron a Arthur(?)._


End file.
